User blog:TheBenz/Ground rules for editing on the Wiki
Due to the quality (or lack thereof) of recent edits to the wiki, I feel that some ground rules need to be laid down. These rules will be edited in the future as needed, and links will be posted in several relevant locations. While most of you follow these rules just fine, this will be helpful to some of our newer editors. #'The infobox is always first' on articles about shows, people, networks, and the like. Always remember to use the template Infobox 2 and not the default infobox template. (Infobox 2 can be accessed by going into Templates > Add other templates > Search for a template > "Infobox 2" without quotes.) #'There are certain things that need to be placed in an infobox once you've inserted it into the page.' First, the title must always be filled out, usually with whatever the title of the page is. After that, if you can, insert a relevant image into the image section: for player pages, the most recent avatar; for networks and corporations, that entity's logo; for shows, the show logo or opening title card. You should then describe your images after you've put them in: for players, that's "(Player name)'s avatar as of (date of the edit/insertion of the infobox)". For shows, it's "Program logo/Title card (depending on which you're using) for (program name)", although this is optional. For networks and companies, this isn't really necessary, however, if you decide to caption the image, you can say when the logo for the entity was introduced. After that, fill out the textual section of the infobox, which should generally go as follows and in this general order: ##People: Date joined, occupation, Builder's Club status, player page link. Example here. ##Networks: Date founded or launched, parent company, current broadcasting status (is the network currently broadcasting regularly or is it currently on hiatus from broadcasting?), sister channels (if there are any), country of the network's origin, availability (Livestream or Ustream and/or roTV), and network website. Example here. ##Television corporations: Date founded, owner, channels owned (if there are any), main allies (optional: who does this company frequently work with?), country of origin, website, group URL on Roblox. Example here for television corporations, although not in the best order. ##Production companies: Date founded and parent company. ##Shows: Genre and format (two separate parts), creator, director or producer, host (when applicable), production company (exclude if it is an independent production by a specific player), country of origin, number of seasons, number of episodes, original channel (do not include channels the program is rebroadcast on, these can be mentioned in the article body), original show run. #'General article structure guidelines: ' ##'The first paragraph should generally say "X is a Robloxian Y which Z. The ShorterTermForY A, and was/will be founded/started/launched on Date", where: ###''X'' is the name of the company, including any alternate names, ###''Y'' is the description of what X is (a television company, a live-action scripted drama series, a general entertainment channel), ###''Z'' is what the company does, some shows the network broadcasts, or a short plot of the show, ###''ShorterTermForY'' is a word or phrase which generalizes Y (company, series, and channel respectively), ###''Date'' is the date using the date format described in rule 4. ##The first official section should be titled "History", or in some TV show articles, "Plot" or "Format", where "History" is replaced with "Production history". The second section is different depending on what type of article it is: for unscripted series and channels which have not yet broadcasted, it is "Format"; for scripted series, it is "Plot" if "History" was used, otherwise it is "Production history"; for television corporations, it is "Channels", for production companies, "Shows produced by (production company). The third section on TV series articles is "Episodes", for networks it is "Programming". #'Please use the following format for all dates mentioned on the wiki:' Full month name, one or two digit day, comma, full year. For example, '''''February 20, 2014, not February 20th, 2014, not Feb. 20, 2014, not 2/20/14. This post is to be continued. Category:Blog posts